The Living Dream
by obsidians
Summary: Sometimes it is better to live in virtual reality then reality when it comes to being Sephiroth. One shot written just for the heck of it.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit writing this story.

Sid

Sephiroth heard himself laughing as he held his woman's hand while they ran into the small cottage by the sea where they lived, the sudden rainstorm that they got caught in had managed to soak both to the skin. Tifa shivered slightly in the cool air of the interior and he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, we need to get out of these wet clothes and warmed up. Let's take a bath" he said into her ear.

He could feel her eyes on his body as she examined him and felt like preening a little, he had been receiving such looks all of his life since he had outgrown what little puppy fat he had ever possessed but those looks hadn't mattered. It had to be her eyes looking at him in an almost worshipful way to stir him in the least, to warm the cockles of his heart that she wanted him in such a way. As her lover, life companion and soul mate. He needed her like a plant needs sunlight in order to grow, she had taken him out of a dark place full of uncertainty and loneliness and he thrived under her care.

Once the large old claw foot bathtub was full of warm, steamy water, he got in and helped her in so she was nestled between his legs. She sighed and leaned back over her shoulder for a lingering kiss before settling her back against his muscular chest. He was forced again to consider how petite she was and felt a wave of protectiveness but knew she could easily defend herself. She had been his first everything: his first crush, his first kiss and had experienced his first bodily pleasures from her.

She had found him one night and had taken him home with her, his amnesia seeming too real to be faked. She had kept him tied up and had been harsh with him but hadn't reported on him to any authority figures, despite knowing some of the most important people on the planet. His body had been damaged to the point it was slow to heal and she took care of him despite him supposedly being her prisoner and his bonds loosened then were removed entirely when he made no effort to escape. His body welcomed her touch no matter how clinical and he grew to crave it. He knew her feelings for him had shifted when he cried in her arms as his memories finally returned and he mourned for his friends and himself. He had begged her to kill him, that he was a monster but she had refused. She had kissed his protests away and told him she had a way of proving he was as human as the rest of them.

He had thought it ludicrous when she had told him she would be gentle with him and had tried not to openly scoff when he compared his own much larger enhanced body to her small purely human one and was almost afraid of having her sexually. Would he fit in her? Would he accidentally hurt her? he had had so many doubts.

Then he realized she meant she would be gentle with him emotionally. He didn't experience bodily shame to be naked in front of people after a lifetime of being allowed no privacy. But had felt shy for the first time to be undressed before her, to be regarded in a sexual way. Her caresses had alarmed him at first at the effect she had on him, but she had guided him on how she liked to be touched too until he got lost in her moans and sighs.

He had been embarrassed at how loud he had been when he had first breeched her and had tried to be silent and stoic as he experienced sexual pleasure for the first time. It had felt overwhelming good at the onslaught of sensations as he moved in her and his emotions had spun out of control until all reason fled his body and he gave into it completely.

Both were vocal as they undulated together as they approached their peaks, her crisis came seconds before his and his first bodily orgasm flooded heavily into her and she held him as he panted helpless in her arms. She had stroked his fears of loss of control away from him and made him realize that his Gaia shattering experience was perfectly normal. He had felt so emotionally vulnerable at that moment yet utterly safe because she held his heart.

She had made from a cold, awkward man people didn't believe capable of tender emotions into a lover, a sexual enthusiast; hers.

He had still been awkward around her at first, not knowing how to ask for sex when he was in the mood, not knowing how to flirt or seduce her until she picked up on his needs and swiftly satisfied them. Her sex drive was as high as his own and she encouraged her awkward partner to ask, to try and he had become a passionate lover to a woman who he knew truly cared about him and he fell under her spell a little more each day.

That was nothing compared to when she had said those three little words to him for the first time that caused his heart to take flight. They had made love with abandonment so acutely that the sweet euphoria felt like golden champagne flowed through his veins and the bubbles caused his body to tingle in a giddy way. She was the one who explained that that was what true happiness felt like.

It was she that suggested that they flee from the world that would never accept their love; or him for that matter. So he had drained his various accounts that the paranoid man had invested his money into under many false names, he had used a small part of it to buy their isolated cottage and they moved in under assumed names, shyly posing as a husband and wife. As if flirting with seriously taking on those roles. It had been a happy time begin able to relax because there was no longer a fear of discovery. They were free to be themselves and adjust to being in a committed relationship and soon his love for her knew no bounds. She was his entire world.

Sephiroth kissed her cheek as his large arms settled around her soft, toned body. She felt so natural in his arms, just perfect. She gave him a sharp look when he picked up the sea sponge and dipped it into the warm water they shared. He massaged almond foaming gel into it and started to gently wash her, knowing full well how the soft points of it teased her. She shivered as he washed her large gravity defying breasts in a circular motion, raising the delicious points of her nubbins.

He smirked as he brought the sponge lower on her to stroke her inner thighs and spread her lips to teasingly wash her sensitive interior until she was squirming at the sensation and then turned slightly and took the sponge from him. Now it was his turn as he moaned as she wrapped it around his length and she stroked him to his full glory.

He regarded her through humid eyes as she smirked at his "predicament" at how he was so big and their tub so small for lovemaking.

He solved that by picked her up and wrapping a towel around her. He didn't bother drying himself as he lay her down on their bed and removed the pins from her hair so it tumbled around her in a wealth of dark curls.

She was amused that he favoured the missionary position, the church approved position but never mocked him for it, she knew that after a lifetime of loneliness he needed to feel her hold him, to see her and kiss her while they made love.

His large hand splayed open on her stomach before slipping lower to excite her core with knowing twists of his long fingers and delicate motions on her clit that soon had her panting with need, he kept up his teasing ways until she begged him to take her.

He crawled forward between her hot legs to position himself to breech her, her sex was gloriously wet and petals unfurled to receive him. With a couple of nudges, he was fully seated in her. She was as hot as churning lava and gripped his large member in an exquisitely tight way. He stayed still, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies becoming one before taking her with long, slow strokes that allowed him to explore the depths of her silky interior.

She hadn't been a virgin for him their first time as he had been for her but he didn't care, she was his now. He owned her heart, body and soul and would never allow another man to know her this way again. He would kill for her, he would die for her, he was hers.

His tempo increased as she her sighs turned to moans and soon she was stuttering out his name on her impending release and her whole body spasmed and she cried out her love for him and this almost dragged him over the edge with her. But he managed to resist and soon she gave him another loving declaration that had him pouring his own hot love inside her like she was a vessel to contain it.

His heart felt like it could take flight as she held him as if he were a precious object, he always felt so close to her after they made love and wished they could stay like that for eternity. They got cleaned up and then got beneath the faded quilt and he spooned up to her as they shared the same pillow. She was flush against him with the bubble cheeks of her bottom being cradled by his own body. She sighed as their combined body warmth enveloped them in their blankets. He wiggled a little closer to her and his hand settled on her taut belly. "I love you" he promised her.

"I love you too" she said, her head rolling back slightly to give him a gentle goodnight kiss and they fell asleep contently cuddling.

"End program" Sephiroth said and took off his virtual reality helmet, ignoring how his genitals throbbed painfully in his lounge pants.

He went to the window and stared out into the darkness and crossed his arms over his bare chest. His mako enhanced vision had no trouble picking out the young woman through her window as she preened before her mirror in her room wearing a black corset, matching panties and a garter belt and black stockings. She pulled on a pair of high heels and left her room with a spring in her step and went to knock on the door opposite hers. Cloud answered wearing a pair of black pants and seemed to study her. He scooped her up with a grin and placed her on his bed and Sephiroth could only watch helplessly as Cloud made love to the woman of his dreams.

Tifa had never found and nursed Sephiroth back to sanity, there had never been a kiss shared between them, let alone love making or a declaration of love.

All of that had been made up in the head of a lonely virgin and then transferred into a virtual reality program to give him the illusion of having a normal life. In actual fact, although tolerated, he had to live where they told him and was always heavily guarded for "his" protection so he might as well have been in prison. He probably would never know love because of what humanity had allowed to happen to him. He was completely alone in a world that didn't want him in it with only the memories of his past glories and a view of a loving young woman to spin fantasies about even if she hated him and belonged to his enemy.

He watched the couple make love, it didn't do anything for him sexually, he was not a voyeur who got off on such things. He never looked at Cloud, it was always Tifa he watched, how she made love, how she clung to him and even from that distance, could make out how she moaned Cloud's name and then cried out her love for him at her peak. He watched her fall asleep in Cloud's arms, sleepy and satiated. "Good night" she whispered to him.

"Good night Tifa" Sephiroth whispered back and touched his cold window tenderly as if were her soft skin and put his VR helmet back on and put in another CD marked in his neat and precise handwriting "engagement." He had hundreds of CDs of different scenarios spanning their lives from where they met as teenyboppers just starting the seventh grade together, to where he died in her arms surrounded by their grandchildren. Hundreds of CDs that he had watched over and over again while the actual couple that were Cloud and Tifa lived their lives a couple of doors down from him and he could only watch and dream.


End file.
